Nada Importa
by xay-chan
Summary: Riki preocupado, Iason echandolo de menos. ¿Que pasaría si el impuro sometiera al blondie a una pequeña prueba? LEMON YAOI IasonRiki


En la noche cerrada, tras haber apurado la última gota de su copa de vino, el vuelve a sentarse frente a su ordenador. No hay nada que le obligue a ello; ha cumplido su trabajo perfectamente, no hay ni un solo detalle que haya pasado por alto, su perfecta mente analítica le lleva a ello, simplemente no tiene nada más que hacer. Hace horas que Raoul se retiro a su apartamento, las órdenes que le dio a Katze han sido todas cumplidas al pie de la letra, lástima que fuera por culpa de una de esas órdenes por lo que ahora se encontraba solo y sin nada que hacer. No debería haber permitido que Riki fuera el encargado de llevar aquella mercancía, sabía que le haría falta en esos momentos, el sentir el calor de su cuerpo flexible, la dureza de esos esculpidos músculos, su característico olor y esa rebeldía innata que le caracterizaban. No debería habérselo permitido y sin embargo había sido una orden suya el que Katze lo mandara a algún lugar más distante.

Había algo en Riki que le preocupaba, un halo de reflexión constante que jamás antes había observado en él, como si todo lo que tenía no fuera suficiente, como si él no fuera suficiente… Ese era el pensamiento que más lo inquietaba, por el que le había mandado lejos dándole su tiempo para pensar; sin embargo, fuera cual fuera el motivo, no hacia la espera más soportable. No era la urgencia por poseerle de nuevo lo que le llevaba a echarle de menos, era su esencia lo que le faltaba. Nunca se había parado a pensar lo vacio que se veía su cuarto sin el impuro sobre su lecho. Su suave respiración mientras dormía, sus labios entreabiertos que parecían clamar por ser besados, su descuidada postura que, junto con su guerra continúa contra las sabanas, provocaban que cada vez quedaran más y más partes de su moreno cuerpo al descubierto. El solo recuerdo de esa tentadora visión hacia que su sexo palpitara con furia. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba fervientemente, lo amaba… Un día más, puede que aun menos para volver a verlo, sin embargo esa espera se hacía insoportable…

* * *

No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, no me entiendo a mí mismo, por más que lo piense no puedo encontrar un motivo para haber realizado la entrega con un día de antelación. No sé porque he sobrepasado con creces el límite de velocidad durante todo el trayecto de ida ni porque sigo haciéndolo a la vuelta. No hay ningún motivo para tener prisa, mi regreso no se espera hasta mañana por la tarde y sin embargo aquí me encuentro, ni siquiera cuando estaba en Bison había alcanzado esta velocidad. Entonces mi motivo para correr era el huir de la policía, evitar de cualquier manera ser arrestado pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Por qué corro? ¿Tanto deseo volver a la prisión de seda en la que soy retenido noche tras noche? ¿Tanto deseo sentir el abrazo de hierro de aquel que se hace llamar mi amo? No, no es eso. No hay modo de que el veneno de Iason haya penetrado hasta lograr manipular mi voluntad. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Se habrá ido ya a la cama? Y de nuevo me sorprendo de la dirección que han tomado mis pensamientos. No puedo evitar que una irónica sonrisa surque mis labios. No puedo seguir negándolo. Mi mente lo reclama, mi cuerpo lo reclama, necesito la embriagante presencia de Iason tanto como necesito respirar. Odio ser una mascota, odio estar encadenado a un lugar y a una persona sin poder huir y sin embargo no se me ocurre otra persona a la cual me gustaría estar encadenado más que a Iason. Es un pensamiento contradictorio, se que abiertamente no puedo demostrarlo, ese sería el fin para nosotros. Sin mi rebeldía, sin mi oposición a sus deseos, él dejaría de desearme. Hoy he podido demostrarlo, ha bastado el que mi resistencia se convirtiera en apatía para que él me mandara lejos por dos días cuando normalmente no podría soportar una sola noche sin poseerme. Mi ritmo decrece levemente, es ese pensamiento el que me hace temer acercarme a él. Si nota que no puedo ni quiero separarme de él, si nota que soy adicto a sus caricias, ¿dejaría él de necesitarme? ¿Me echaría a la basura como un objeto inservible? Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que somos los pets, simples objetos de decoración. Sin embargo él es diferente pero, ¿hasta qué punto?

Ahora mismo él estará durmiendo tranquilamente y yo aquí sin poder apartar mis pensamientos de su persona. Se habrá acostado desnudo, como siempre, tras haber bebido alguna copa de vino, sus largos cabellos habrán invadido la almohada impregnándola de ese olor que solamente él posee, sofisticado y atrayente. Boca abajo sobre el colchón, sin cubrirse con ningún tipo de mantas, con sus largas piernas ligeramente separadas dejando una perfecta visión de su prieto y redondeado trasero. Ahh… Solamente de imaginarlo mi cuerpo empieza a sentir escalofríos. Un latigazo de excitación recorre mi espalda y mi entrada se contrae y dilata deseosa de la invasión del imponente miembro. Y, antes de que yo sea realmente consciente de ello, la velocidad de mi nave se ha doblado. Está bien, esta será la última prueba a la que le someta. Comprobare definitivamente si es solo mi oposición lo que le hace desearme. Solo un poco más, espera solo un poco más Iason…

* * *

Un leve ruido me despierta, mi vista se dirige hacia la ventana, aun no ha amanecido. Se escucha otro ruido y puedo ver titilar una luz por la rendija de mi puerta. No le doy importancia, puede que la criada haya venido hoy más temprano, al fin y al cabo nadie sería capaz de quebrantar la seguridad de este edificio, por algo fui yo el que lo diseñó. Me doy la vuelta con pesadez sobre la cama y me dispongo a volver a dormir cuando escucho de nuevo un ruido, esta vez mas fuerte, como si alguien se hubiera golpeado y mis sospechas se confirman cuando escucho una maldición entre dientes. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se instale en mis labios, Riki siempre será igual de descuidado… Espera… ¡Riki! ¿Cuándo ha vuelto? ¿Cómo ha podido hacer la entrega tan rápido? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo suspiro cansado y vuelvo a tirarme sobre el colchón. Es ridículo, parezco una madre preocupada por su hijo, si esta aquí significa que nada grave le ha pasado. Tranquilizo mi respiración, cierro mis ojos y escucho con atención cada paso tras la puerta. Puedo escuchar claramente como toma un vaso de agua, incluso el sonido de su garganta al tragar, como lo deposita sobre el fregador y un exagerado bostezo que hace que pase por mi mente la imagen de un león. Una nueva sonrisa involuntaria. Ahora está en el aseo haciendo sus necesidades, oigo como tira de la cadena y se lava las manos. Sale del servicio y sus pasos se encaminan hacia la habitación. Ya esta tras la puerta cuando de repente se detiene. Puedo ver la sombra de sus pies tras la puerta a un solo paso de entrar sin embargo no gira la perilla, esta dudando. Sin poder evitarlo agacho la mirada sin fuerzas, completamente rendido. Hasta cuando, ¿hasta cuando tendré que esperar? ¿Acaso nunca podrás ser realmente mío? Esos son mis pensamientos, sentado solo en el centro de la enorme cama que nunca me había parecido tan inmensa, hasta que un nuevo sonido me hace alzar la mirada, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Has dudado, si, has dudado y al final has decidido quedarte junto a mí. En este momento no hay nada que pueda hacerme más feliz, sin embargo:

- Llegas pronto…

- Siempre he sido un delincuente. No esperarías que de buenas a primeras me iba a dar por respetar los límites de velocidad.

Palabras frías, miradas retadoras, esa es nuestra relación. Mascota y amo, no puede haber nada más. No obstante, hay algo distinto en él, algo que nunca antes me había mostrado… ¿Por qué ese sonrojo? ¿Por qué aparta la mirada?

- ¿Acaso no tienes frio?

Una expresión estupefacta se apodera de mi rostro seguramente por primera vez en mi vida. Observo mi cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama y vuelvo a dirigir mi vista sobre su cara aun ladeada con ese encantador sonrojo que la adorna. ¿Podría ser deseo este nuevo sentimiento que me muestra?

- Si. Sí que lo tengo… - le contesto con mi mejor sonrisa seductora – Ven aquí, Riki, dame tu calor.

Un tenue suspiro escapa de sus labios al escuchar mis palabras. Vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia mí y en esta ocasión no hay reto ni altivez en ella. Es una mira ardiente, la de un felino que acecha a su presa. Se acerca a la cama con pasos lentos y seductores mientras se despoja de su fina camiseta de tirantes dejando a la vista su perfecto torso y de nuevo vuelve a sorprenderme cuando con un elegante movimiento se monta sobre mi cuerpo, dejándome entre sus piernas. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y un ronco gemido escapa de mis labios cuando Riki, con un movimiento de caderas, provoca que nuestros miembros se rocen, aun con la tela de sus pantalones de por medio. Vuelvo a mirarlo, su vista no ha abandonado mi rostro ni por un instante, analizando todas y cada una de mis reacciones. Permanecemos así unos instantes estudiando la mente del contrario, buscando un motivo para cada acto cuando de repente la mirada de Riki abandona mis ojos para posarse sobre mis labios. Intento preguntarle que le ocurre cuando mis labios son súbitamente devorados por los suyos en un beso que me deja sin aliento.

Ejerciendo una suave presión sobre mi cuerpo me recuesta sobre la cama. Una de sus manos sujeta mi nuca con fuerza, no quiere dejarme escapar, mientras que la otra se dedica a recorrer mi pecho descubierto, rozando con premeditación mis erectos pezones, provocando que corrientes eléctricas recorran mi cuerpo. Gemidos incontrolables escapan de mi garganta aun entre el beso. Nunca he sentido ha Riki de esta manera, tan deseoso, tan entregado, tan ardiente. Nunca un simple beso ha logrado calentarme tanto. No sé qué es lo que despierta esta nueva faceta en Riki, pero sea lo que sea doy gracias a Júpiter por ello. Sin poder reprimir más mis ansias me desprendo de toda su ropa restante. Los dedos de mi mano izquierda se clavan con fuerza en la espalda de Riki, deseando sentir aun más profundo el contacto de su piel con la mía, mientras que mi mano derecha recorre su espalda hasta llegar al centro de todas mis más retorcidas fantasías. Sin esperar un segundo más dos de mis dedos penetran la caliente y estrecha entrada con facilidad, arrancando un gemido de Riki que no puede evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás, poniendo fin al ardiente beso. Cuando se recupera de la impresión vuelve a mirarme con esos ojos que solamente él posee, acercando tanto su rostro que puedo sentir su respiración sobre mis labios, aun deseosos de los suyos. Sus codos apoyados a ambos lados de mi cabeza me privan del contacto de su piel. Intento reclamarle cuando un delicioso lametón de Riki a mis labios me impide pronunciar palabra.

- Escúchame, Iason, y escúchame bien porque puede ser la única vez que pronuncie estas palabras – susurra suavemente a la vez que sus caderas comienzan un movimiento que me impide razonar mientras siento como su sexo roza ardientemente con el mío y mis dedos penetran aun más profundamente su cavidad – Ahhh… mmm… I-Iason… quiero que me folles, necesito que me la metas ya… Ah…Ahhh… - gime sin control mientras acelera el movimiento.

- Riki… Ahhh… - tampoco puedo evitar gemir mientras que nos giro sobre la cama para quedar ahora sobre él.

Los bazos de Riki rodean con fuerza mi espalda haciendo que no quede ni un solo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos a la vez que introduzco un tercer dedo en su entrada. Mi lengua recorre su cuello poniendo especial atención en las zonas que se que le enloquecen. Noto como se estremece entre mis brazos.

- Iason… Ahhh… por favor

Me suplica con voz ronca y yo no puedo evitar satisfacer su suplica. Hago que mis dedos abandonen la calidez de su entrada para ser sustituidos inmediatamente por mi miembro. El jadeo desesperado que escapa de mi boca queda total mente opacado por el hambriento rugido de Riki, que rodea fuertemente mi cintura con sus piernas.

- Ra-rápido, Iason, Argghhh… Ahhh… Ya no… no puedo…

Acelero las embestidas inmediatamente mientras que una de mis manos se interna entre nuestros cuerpos hasta dar con el miembro de Riki, el cual estimulo al ritmo de las embestidas. Las uñas de Riki se clavan duramente en mi espalda, no durara mucho si sigo con esto pero no me importa, tampoco a mi me queda mucho, jamás había estado tan excitado. Siento la presión de las paredes internas sobre mi sexo, mi mano en su polla, sus uñas en mi espalda, nuestros torsos rozándose constantemente, el sudor recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, todo esto me está volviendo loco. Riki me vuelve loco. Muerdo con fuerza su hombro en un desesperado intento por acallar mis propios impúdicos e incesantes gemidos, al tiempo que mis embestidas se hacen más profundas, hallando el centro de placer de Riki.

- Ahhh… Iason… AHHHHHHHHH

- Riki… Ummm… ¡RIKI!

La entrada de Riki se estrecha con furia aprisionando mi miembro, haciéndome incapaz de aguantar mi orgasmo ni un segundo más. Me desplomo sobre él, mientras ambos intentamos recuperar la respiración tras el pasional encuentro. Es ridículo, normalmente serian necesarias unas cuantas rondas mas para conseguir esta sensación de plena satisfacción. Ya algo más calmado salgo de su interior y me recuesto boca arriba a su lado. Riki emite un imperceptible quejido al dejar de sentir mi cuerpo pero rápidamente lo atraigo hacia mí rodeando su cintura haciendo que su cabeza quede sobre mi pecho y nuestras piernas entrelazadas. El sueño va haciendo presa de mi mientras siento los sosegados latidos de mi Riki hasta que…

- La próxima vez que tengas frio usa una manta.

Mi risa va inundando toda la habitación y mis brazos aprietan con más fuerza el cuerpo de Riki contra mí, puedo percibir una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Mascota y amo, no puede haber nada más. No obstante, nada importa siempre que decidas quedarte junto a mí.


End file.
